Rebels Storm
by Snapcraklepop57
Summary: Kat needs a tutor after she finds out her parents are getting a divorce and her grades are slipping. She is a soc who HATES greasers. What happens when she find out a certain greaser is her tutor? Takes two years after book but same chs
1. EW GREASER!

I sat at the old black desk in my room and looked out my window. The rain was falling harder than I had ever seen and the lightning lit up the evening sky. It was April, I should have been used to rain but ever since I was a little girl I had a huge fear of thunderstorms. I hated the sound of thunder and the fear each strike of lightning brought. I wasn't a chicken, that's for sure. I'm tough, known for being heartless. that's not true though, yeah I'm tough but not heartless. I'm like every girl when it comes to day dreaming about that perfect guy or getting butterflies around cute boys. I had a hard shell but I'm not scared to admit I do have feelings.

My names Kat, as in Kathrin Annabel Johnson. I just turned fourteen last week, it was probably the best birthday I ever had. I got to go horseback riding with my father, I never really got to see him since he worked so much so it was nice. I have dark brown hair that looks to have a red tint to it when I'm out in the sun. I have eyes that look blue from far away but when you step close enough you see they're really gray.

I just sat and stared at the lightning shaking and too scared to move when I hear a knock at my bedroom door. "Baby doll can we come in?" It was my mother. I was forced to look away from my window.

"Yeah, sure." I said walking over to sit on my bed as my parents walked in. they had a concerned look on their faces and I knew they were going to tell me something I didn't want to hear. They sat down on my bed next to me, the look never leaving their face.

"Hun, after talking it all though your father and I have decided it would be best for everyone if we got a divorce." My mom said softly as the words got stuck in her throat.

"How is it best to break up our family?!" I snapped back at them the anger growing in my voice with every word. I didn't have any siblings or any friends since I didn't come off to nice, my parents were all I had. "You cant do this to me!" I cried, "Have you thought about me at all in this? I cant believe you would do this to me!"

"Were not doing this to hurt you sweetie, we just want everyone to be happy and that wont happen if we're constantly fighting." My father said putting his hand on my leg.

"You don't care if I'm happy, you just care about yourselves!" I yelped, refusing to cry in front of them. I never cried in front of anyone, it was a sign of weakness. My parents just looked at each other then back at my with a soft look on their faces.

"Your father's moving to the other side of town, he already found a place he can afford," my mother began to explain, "I'll get a part time job and your father will pay me any money he has left over at the end of the week to keep the house."

"The other side of town?" I asked, "You mean with the _greasers_?" I'm a soc. I absolutely hate greasers. They hate socs, why not hate them? I know I'm tough, but its not like I don't wear nice clothes or anything. I'm proud to be a soc. My mother just nodded and looked at my father who was soon to be considered scum by our neighbors.

"That's not the only bad news," my father began sternly, "We just got of the phone with your teacher, your grades have dropped and we figure with all the stress of the divorce they will continue to drop so we got you a tutor." I just stared blankly at my father who was wearing a nice suit he would soon give up to be able to have the money to pay my mother each week.

"A tutor?" I gasped. All I needed was some dork who thought he knew it all and was the best thing in the world.

"Yes and all we know about him is he is sixteen and in tenth grade since he skipped a grade." My mother said, "He'll be here tomorrow morning get some rest." I glanced out my window and saw it had stopped raining. I nodded as my parents left the room.

The next morning

After I had showered I got on a new pink skirt my father had gotten me and a white sweater. I pulled my hair back into a tight ribbon and went to get the door when I heard the knock. As I pulled it open I was surprised to see the tutor was a GREASER!

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a rather snobbish voice hoping to he was just the paper boy or something.

"Are you Kathrin?" The boy asked softly.

"Kat." I snapped. He nodded.

"Well I'm here to tutor you, I'm Ponyboy." at that I began to laugh.

"Ponyboy?" I cried through yelps of laughter, "Were your parents on drugs?" He just looked down and stepped inside, "Well since you're a greaser I doubt you could be much help, just a waste of my time."

"I'm only doing this for extra credit." Ponyboy snapped sitting down on the couch, "I don't want to be here anymore than you want me to be." I glared at him and sat down. "So what are you having trouble with?" He asked a bit softer.

"Math." I answered nonchalantly. Ponyboy nodded and waited for me to grab my books. We spent the next hour doing my homework. To my surprise when we were done I actually understood what I was doing.

"You're mom's supposed to drive me home." Ponyboy stated when we were done and I told him to go home.

"She's out looking for a job." I stated, "something a greaser like you wouldn't know anything about." to my surprise he just looked away and ignored I said it.

"Well my brothers' aren't home, I have no way to get there, I got a ride here but Johnny's on a date." He said almost to himself.

"Whatever, I'm going to my room, if I find out you stole anything I'm calling the cops on you grease." I glared as I stood up, "Mom should be home soon, just sit there or walk home. With that I was off to my bedroom.

**Okay, that's it for now. I know this has been done before but I'm trying to make it a little different. Please review so I know what to do better next time **


	2. love, hate

My dad moved out today. He was now living with all the poor greasers. He didn't deserve that. He would probably get jumped within a week with those animals. It was now time for my second tutoring session with Horseboy. He was at the door.

I walked as slowly as I could to let the greaser into my house. "Ew." Was my only greeting to him.

"Hi to you too Kat." He said smiling sweetly. What was wrong with him? How much do I have to make fun of him to get him to fight back?! He was bugging me!

"My dad will be walking in and out getting the rest of his stuff so we have to go upstairs to study," I stared walking up the stairs then looked down at him, "But you cant sit on my bed, I don't want it to get dirty." I smiled wickedly and went up to my room with Pony following closely behind. As we walked into my room he quickly sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall. "I was just kidding." I said softly then started laughing. He just looked down and pulled out the books. Then the screaming started. My parents were fighting again.

"Do they always fight like this?" Ponyboy asked softly.

"Yes, damn they cant even be quiet to let me study." I groaned. He just nodded and looked down.

"What's up with your name?" I laughed.

"My dad named me." He said in almost a whisper.

"If I were you I'd shoot your dad." I laughed but stopped when I saw a tiny tear in his eyes.

"M-My parents are dead…." He looked away and wiped his eyes.

"Oh." I really did feel bad. Then we heard the door slam, my parents were gone.

"Lets get started." Ponyboy said looked down at the history book in front of him. I nodded.

After about an hour of studying the thunderstorm started. Great, my only fear. I instantly tensed up. "What's wrong?" Pony asked noticing the look on my face.

"I-I hate storms…" I knew he was going to laugh…but he didn't.

"Oh.." He said softly looking up at me from the books.

"You're not going to laugh?" I asked even softer than him. He shook his head. When the thunder struck I went white. To my surprise Ponyboy put his arm around me! How could he do that…for some reason…I was okay with It…

I put my head on his shoulder and looked up at him. His eyes grew wide. He must have expected me to punch him or something! "I-I'm sorry I've been such a bitch…" A tear of guilt started to form. Wow! What the hell was this kid doing to me? He just smiled. Then he kissed me! What the hell? How did that kid have so much courage? He was shy and quiet but he had guts. Somehow, I kissed back. I couldn't resist his soft lips and gentle touch. He was perfect…but he was a greaser….

**Ok, I know that chapter was short and rushed but I don't think I'll have another chance to update for a while so I wanted to atleast leave something. Thanks for the other reviews..please keep it up!**


End file.
